


Benny's little Angels

by Bam4Me, littlesforfandom



Series: Benny's littles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, All Human, Babysitting, Daddy!Benny, Gen, Infantilism, Little!Dean, M/M, Uncle!Sam, little!Charlie, no hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesforfandom/pseuds/littlesforfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam comes over to hang out with his brother, he hadn't realized this would be a little week, and now he's somehow babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benny's little Angels

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr: http://littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

The doorbell going off was followed by loud crashing sounds and Sam winced at the yelling that followed. He could hear Dean and Charlie both squabbling from one room while Benny was trying to talk over them. Maybe he’d gotten the wrong week, maybe this was a little week…

The door was flung open and the squabbling tumbled over into the neighborhood while he literally tumbled over under the force of a warm lump.

"I am so glad you guys got a house with a porch." Sam said looking up at Charlie who was standing in the doorway still, looking just as excited as Dean must be, but still her dignified self as usual.

She smiled and bounced a little “Daddy says it’s cause Dean kept knocking him over when he got home. This way he didn’t get too hurt or fall in snow or water.” Sam nodded from under his warm lump and attempted sitting up.

"Dean!" Benny appeared behind Charlie and gently moved her out of the way to get to Sam and shoved his hands under Dean’s stomach and pulled. "Move lump. We don’t jump on people remember?"

"But he jumps on you Daddy."

"Charlie, Baby, go back in the house and finish lunch okay?"

Charlie didn’t say anything but stayed where she was. Benny sighed and pried Dean off of Sam. “But no my Sammy!!!”

"He’s not gonna disappear just cause you aren’t holding him Baby Boy."

"Yes he is!"

"No he’s not!" Charlie piped up. For once Benny was thankful for a fight because it meant Dean wasn’t trying to glomp Sam still. Sam got back up and helped him usher the kids back into the house.

"You gonna stay for the night? I know it’s a long drive up here."

"If you’re okay with that?" Sam smiled hopefully.

"Perfectly fine." They convinced Dean and Charlie to sit back down and eat again and Sam learned that the crashing was chairs. "Honestly Sam, none of us really have that much family other than each other, stay any time you want, I know Dean loves it when you come by."

Sam nodded.

"Daddy! I’m done eating!"

"Me too!"

"That’s good, why don’t you two go play in the living room, okay?"

Dean and Charlie nodded and ran out of the room. It was amazing how Sam’s lazy freaking brother turned into the most energetic three year old ever. Benny stood to clean up after them and Sam winced. He never got that. He understood the part about being little and being picked up after, but he didn’t understand picking up after someone forever.

"Hey Sam? Can you make them some sippy cups of juice? I would say regular cups, but they tend to be a little overly careless with them so I’m a little cautious."

"Sure."

When he found them in the cupboard he did smile though. None of them were pink, or even cartoon, but they were all nerd.

"Dean likes the Lord of the Rings ones. Charlie likes the Star Wars ones. I know it’s weird, but the whole point of this thing is to be happy right, so why not let them be happy and pick out their own stuff?"

"I guess so."

Dean’s eye’s were glued to the tv when Sam came in, he was maybe a foot away from it, if that, when Sam handed him he sippy cup he stuck it in his mouth, actually got it in after about seven tries and took several long draws from it before continuing to stare blankly. When he gave Charlie hers she politely thanked Sam and returned to drawing a unicorn with six heads and it’s guts falling out.

Sam was starting to see why Charlie and Dean gravitated so well towards each other. He just didn’t even know why Benny put up with them at all.

When Benny came through with a plate of cookies he seemed so calm about everything. He placed the cookies in the middle of the coffee table Charlie was colouring at and wrapped one arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him back about a foot and a half before turning down the volume. He left both little off with a kiss and continued on.

"You know we’re all kinda boring here right?" Benny said as he pried Charlie off his leg when she latched on, on his way past.

"Well I did come over to hang out with Dean, I just thought it would be… big Dean…"

"Did you just call your brother boring?"

"Yeah."

"That’s so not cool. He wont defend himself like this."

"I know."

He sat on the couch next to Sam and pulled out some file from the table next to him to work on. Sam thought for a moment that this was kind of boring but tossed that thought away because he never really got to just sit down and relax. He might as well enjoy it.

About half an hour later Benny’s phone went off and Sam nearly cried with joy at how bored he was. Than is, until Benny started talking like he was going to have to go into Dean’s repair shop because of some job that they couldn’t fix but would bring in a lot of money… and Dean himself couldn’t do it cause he was too little right now… but Benny used to be a top mechanic in one of Dean’s chains in this state… so he’s kinda gonna go in isn’t he? Fuck. He is.

When Benny looked at Sam once he’d hung up he knew, this was going to be a memorable night.

"It’s only gonna be a few hours."

"… fine…"

***

This night so far was not fine! In the first hour Dean had cried because he’d wanted Daddy to come back, Charlie had scraped her knee and decided to try to get the bandaids herself and torn up half the bathroom looking for them, Dean decided to vindictively eat every cookie he could find and then complain about a tummy ache, and Sam had a headache.

After that, things at least settled down with both littles in pain from something. Dean was forcing Sam to cuddle on the couch because he still missed Daddy, and Charlie was playing with dolls that looked rather like characters from Star Trek.

At least until dinner time. But them Daddy still wasn’t home and Sam needed to make the little ones food, and they kept telling him that Daddy let them have ice-cream for dinner every night, but sometimes if he didn’t, macaroni was a good substitute, and he at least thinks that sounds like a good thing to give them compared to ice-cream, and he was getting hungry too anyways.

After dinner though, he was pretty sure it was supposed to be play time until bath time, but he didn’t really want to brave bath time with them so he sent a quick text off to Benny asking when bedtime was because he was not attempting baths.

"So. At ten thirty you two are off to bed, so what do we do till then?"

***

Apparently there are things that you should not ask little children, because they will take advantage, and My Little Pony is a scary show, and he takes it back. Dean isn’t boring, he’s pure evil, and the only thing keeping it wrapped up and from becoming an issue is his life of being little.

He already knew that about Charlie. No surprise.

He looked at his watch, 10:00.

"Okay. Time to go get ready for bed babies." Sam sighed and felt a bone deep fatigue he usually only felt after a workout.

Dean looked up at him like he’d told him no more cookies forever and killed Spock…

He’d only turned the tv off…

"But why Uncle Sam? We were so good to you." Charlie told him with tears in her eyes. Sam rolled his. Hearing her call him Uncle Sam made him feel warm in ways he didn’t want to think about right now though.

"Well you know, I was thinking that the three of us can get into our pajamas, and find a nice book to read on the guest bed. You know, so we can all cuddle, and then good littles get tucked in for the night." He might not be into this, but he’s not stupid. And all little kids like their bedtime stories.

Charlie booked it out the room with Dean’s hand in her’s before the sentence was fully out, babbling something about wanting footie pajamas tonight.

***

Getting them into their own beds was harder than it looked. Charlie kept getting up to pee, or get a glass of water, and Dean started whining that he wanted Daddy again by the time he was tucked in. Sam felt kind of bad for him cause he actually did sound distressed about it.

"What if I call Daddy and let you guys talk to him for a little while on the phone?"

Dean sat up in bed looking hopeful “Please!”

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed before handing it over to the eager hands, listening to babbling and cooing that sounded strange coming from his brother, and excited exclamations from Charlie.

Dean prodded him with the phone “Daddy says he want’s to talk to you.”

Sam nodded and took the phone, and restarted tucking them in all over.

***  
"I don’t get how you do it."

Benny smiled still looking at his sleeping angels. “You don’t… I find it relaxing.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “I seriously just can’t imagine that. Sorry.”

“You like your job right? As a physical trainer?”

“Yeah. It’s… relaxing… okay I see your point.”

Benny smiled and pulled the crooked covers back straight on Dean’s bed and gave him his teddy bear to latch onto. “I remember the last time I tried to get them to exercise. Never trying that again. They get enough of a workout being little I’ll just leave it be.”

Sam smiled “What happened.”

Benny winced “Dean went little twenty minutes in and started to cry. Then Charlie ran away. She literally ran away to get out of running.”

“How do you live with these people.”

Benny made a face before smiling “I’m not sure, but I’m not moving out any time soon.”

Maybe Sam was just better suited for fast paced and mindless repetition.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: http://littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
